Godzilla Junior
center|link=w:c:mordorsschatten:Benutzer_Blog:Foppes/Fantasy_Versus_Wettbewerb thumb|200pxGodzilla Junior (kurz Godzilla Jr.), anfangs von Azusa auch einfach "Baby" genannt, ist der Sohn Godzillas innerhalb der Heisei-Reihe. Allgemeines [[Datei:Godzilla_Jr._1.jpg|thumb|left|180px|'Godzilla Jr.' in "Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla",...]] thumb|right|...in "[[Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla"...]]In den drei Filmen, in denen Godzilla Jr. auftaucht, macht er enorme äußerliche Veränderungen durch. Zu Beginn, also kurz nach seiner Geburt in "Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla", ist er nur etwa mannshoch und an den Schultern nur kaum breiter als ein Mensch. Er hat natürlich bereits seine blau-grünliche, bis schwarze, schuppige Haut, allerdings sind seine Rückenplatten noch sehr unterentwickelt und bilden eigentlich eher nur einen kleinen Kamm. Godzilla Jr. hat in dieser jungen Phase noch sehr wenige Zähne, dafür sind seine Klauen schon recht gut ausgebildet. Sein Schwanz ist noch eher unbeweglich und seine Augen sind auffallend gelb. Godzilla Jr. ist in diesen extrem jungen Jahren noch recht ängstlich und insgesamt wie ein sehr friedlicher Pflanzenfresser eingestellt. thumb|right|...und in "[[Godzilla vs. Destroyah"]] In "Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla" ist Godzilla Jr. dann schon um einiges gewachsen und ca. halb so groß, wie Godzilla selbst. Seine dicke, schuppige Haut ist nun klar grün gefärbt und seine Augen auffallend groß. Er hat bereits mehr und spitzere Zähne bekommen, jedoch sind die Rückenplatten immernoch, so gut wie nicht vorhanden. Godzilla Junior ist in dieser Phase sehr verspielt und neugierig und kommt deswegen sogar mit Menschen sehr einträchtig zurecht; er soll wohl einfach nur süß und nett wirken. In "Godzilla vs. Destroyah" ähnelt Godzilla Jr. dann erstmals wirklich seinem Elternteil. Seine äußere Gestalt gleicht schon sehr stark der hydrodynamischen Riesenechse, mit einer langen Schnauze und einem kräftigen Schwanz. Von der Größe her ist er dabei nur noch geringfügig kleiner, als sein Erzeuger und auch die Rückenplatten sind nun endlich zu erkennen, allerdings ebenfalls noch leicht verkleinert. In seinem Wesen gleicht sich Godzilla Junior in dieser Phase ebenfalls Godzilla an: So ist er viel wilder und unabhängiger geworden, sodass er ab da auch einen Kampf nicht mehr scheut und daher von den Menschen verstärkt als neue Gefahr angesehen wird. Fähigkeiten [[Bild:Godzilla_Jr._Fähigkeiten_2.jpg|thumb|left|Der Versuch Godzilla Jr.´s, einen Hitzestrahl zu erzeugen]] Godzilla Jr. ist kurz nach seiner Geburt noch ziemlich hilflos. Seine Krallen und Zähne sind noch unterentwickelt und dadurch keine sehr gefährlichen Waffen und auch insgesamt ist er in diesen jungen Jahren noch kein Kämpfer, sondern eher feige. Er bekommt häufig Angst und muss daher noch beschützt werden, was er durch rotes Aufleuchten seiner Augen anzeigt. Die Grundlagen sind in seinen kräftigen Gliedmaßen allerdings schon gelegt. Erst in seinem zweiten Lebensabschnitt versucht sich Godzilla Jr. schließlich an der wohl mächtigsten Attacke Godzillas, dem atomaren Hitzestrahl, welchen er allerdings noch nicht sehr gut ausführen kann; statt einem Strahl entstehen vorerst nur Blasen. Durch seine gestiegene Körpergröße ist Godzilla Jr. aber natürlich bereits um einiges kräftiger geworden, nur ist noch nicht mutig genug, um dies auch wirklich anzuwenden. Erst das dritte zu sehende Wachstumsstadium Godzilla Juniors zeigt ihn tatsächlich als Kämpfer. Er nutzt dabei eigentlich die selben Techniken, wie sein Erzeuger, sprich seine kräftigen Arme, seinen langen Schwanz, sein großes, zähnebesetztes Maul und natürlich den Hitzestrahl, welchen er nun endlich erlernt hat und auch effektiv beherrscht und einsetzen kann. Allerdings ist er mangels Kampferfahrung bei Weitem nicht so stark, wie der ausgewachsene Godzilla. Geschichte Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla [[Bild:Godzilla_Jr._Geschichte_1.jpg|thumb|right|'Godzilla Jr.' in seinem Gehege]] Godzilla Junior taucht erstmals in "Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla" auf. Sein Ei wird überraschend von einem Forschungsteam Prof. Omaes auf der Insel Adonoa gefunden. Nachdem es nach Kyoto gebracht wurde, schlüpft dort nach einiger Zeit, für alle Anwesenden schockierenderweise, ein Godzilla-Junges aus, welches Godzilla Jr. getauft wird. Dieses hat einen sehr starken Bezug zu der Wissenschaftsassistentin Azusa, weswegen diese es auch immer und überall hin begleitet. Nachdem Godzilla Kyoto angreift, um sein Junges zu holen, wird es in sein eigenes Gehege gebracht, um als Forschungsobjekt gesichert zu sein. Durch diese Untersuchungen wird schließlich entdeckt, dass Godzilla ein zweites Gehirn in seiner Hüftgegend besitzt und das Projekt "G-Crusher" entsteht. Nachdem dieses fehlgeschlagen ist, gibt Azusa Godzilla Jr. schweren Herzens an Godzilla zurück, da das Jungtier wohl nur bei diesem wirklich sicher sein könne. Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla [[Bild:Godzilla_Jr._Geschichte_2.1.jpg|thumb|left|'Godzilla Junior' auf seiner Heimatinsel]] [[Bild:Godzilla_Jr._Geschichte_2.2.jpg|thumb|right|'Godzilla Jr.' trifft auf Spacegodzilla]] Auch in "Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla" kommt Godzilla Junior vor, spielt hier allerdings nicht eine ganz so entscheidende Rolle, wie im Vorgängerfilm. So treffen Koji und Kiyo gleich zu Beginn auf das Godzilla-Jungtier sowie auf den G-Force-Soldaten Yuki, mit dem sich das Junge ganz gut zu verstehen scheint. Der bereits um einiges gewachsene Junior lebt auf der Insel, auf der kurz zuvor ein kristallähnliches Objekt aus dem Weltall einschlug, wodurch sich mysteriöse Kristallhöhlen in der Erde bildeten. Wenig später landet deswegen Spacegodzilla eben dort und greift sofort Godzilla Junior sowie auch den erwachsenen Godzilla an. Letzterer wird dabei schnell besiegt und Godzilla Jr. selbst in eine der Höhlen eingesperrt. Erst am Ende des Films sieht man ihn dann wieder, wie er, nach dem Sieg über Spacegodzilla, wieder aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreit wurde. Godzilla vs. Destroyah [[Datei:Godzilla_Junior_vs_Destroyah.jpg|thumb|'Godzilla Jr.' vs. Destroyah]]In "Godzilla vs. Destroyah" hat Godzilla Jr. ungefähr ein Drittel der Größe Godzillas erreicht und sieht ihm schon recht ähnlich, außer dass er noch zierlich ist im Gegensatz zu seinem Elternteil und die Rückenplatten sind kleiner. Er wird über Telekinese zu Destroyah gelenkt. Dadurch soll versucht werden, Godzilla anzulocken, da dieser Godzilla Jr. schon eine weile folgte. Das Militär will einen Kampf zwischen Godzilla und Destroyah provozieren, da Ersterer droht, in einer Kernschmelze zu sterben und Letzterer schlimmere Folgen für die Erde mit seinem Oxygen-Zerstörer verhindern könnte. Godzilla Jr. trifft auf Destroyah und es beginnt ein Kampf, den der Godzilla-Sprössling augenscheinlich für sich entscheiden kann. Allerdings mutiert Destroyah und im folgenden Kampf verliert Godzilla Junior und liegt im Sterben. Godzilla kann sich mit einem Atemhauch gerade noch verabschieden. Voller Wut stürmt er auf Destroyah zu und besiegt ihn. Daraufhin beginnt die Kernschmelze und Godzilla stirbt. Am Ende sieht man eine Silhouette eines Godzilla: Wahrscheinlich die von Godzilla Junior der dem Tod durch den Hauch von Godzilla gerade so entkommen ist. Name Godzilla hat natürlich den selben Namenshintergrund, wie das Original. Junior ist bekanntermaßen eine gebräuchliche Methode, um eine gewisse Generationenfolge darzustellen, in welcher die Nachkommen einfach nach dem Erzeuger benannt werden. Es ist dabei latein und bedeutet jünger. Kategorie:Monster